Down Time
"Down Time" is the eighteenth episode of season one, it aired on April 11, 2012. Plot Sheila Shay learns that her daughter is in love. She wants the dish... the scoop... the 411. Well, you get the idea. Lisa feels obligated to break the news to Tessa that she's taken Malik as a lover before her mom does. She wants her to know that she won't abandon her because of this new relationship. Of course, Tessa is the one who wants to skip out once the new couple engages in some slo-mo, lip-licking of each other's ice cream. Lisa wants to hook up Tessa with someone so she doesn't feel like a third wheel. She decides on Evan as a prospective mate. Malik takes the nerdy young man under his wing to teach him some smooth moves. None of them work on Tessa, who quickly realizes her friend is trying to unload her. She later embraces the fact that's she's alone by snacking on butter in her pajamas. Ryan can't stand the fact that his sis tried to hook up Tessa. He invites her out to grab a bite since the food on her jammies is making him hungry. They end up at the same fondue restaurant where Malik and Lisa are slo-mo dining on some dripping cheese. Tessa wants Lisa to stop feeling guilty about doing things without her. Besides, she's actually having a nice time with Ryan. Noah is all aflutter thanks to all the intercourse he's been having lately. George is worried about how Dallas is dealing with her recent divorce. That's why he invites her to go mattress shopping with Noah, who has worn out his old one. We mentioned he's been having lots of intercourse lately, right? As for Dallas, she's thrilled to go mattress shopping. Okay, she's thrilled to be doing anything. Noah finds a mattress he likes. Dallas is fond of it, too. She wonders if her marriage would have lasted if only she'd had a mattress like this one. Then the waterworks come as she curls up in a ball the store's floor model bed. George sends Noah off to pick up Dalia while he deals with Dallas. Speaking of Dalia... To help deal with the divorce, Dallas has Dalia in therapy five days a week with Dr. Richard Rohl (guest star James Lipton). The guy's good. He gets Dalia to admit that she blames Yakult for the divorce. She had no idea that was the case until her shrink put the words into her mouth. Told ya he was good. But it's a later chat with Noah that really gives Dalia some clarity. His advice has something to do with the movie Kangaroo Jack. More on that later. Dallas has never been depressed before, so George lies down next to her on the bed for a little pep talk. He tells her that Dalia needs her for inspiration. That alone should be reason enough to get up off that mattress. These words sink in. A reinvigorated Dallas pops up ready to take on the world. She's also ready to go shopping for a brand new depression wardrobe. Dallas lets Dalia know that if she's unhappy in life, it's up to her to do something about it. Dalia agrees. That's why she made her Uncle Noah buy her a Kangaroo Jack. By that, we mean they have a new hopping marsupial in the family even though Dallas had previously stated there were to be no movie pets in the house. Hey, some rules are made to be broken, right? Trivia *Ryan steals Malik's bacon when he's talking to Lisa. It would seem that Ryan really likes to eat, because earlier in "The Barbeque" he asked Tessa if he could have her leftover bones. *Evan wears a belt that made out of staples that go under his skin avoid getting pantsed. Quotes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes